Fenders one-shot collection
by Tyra004
Summary: A collection of Fenders one-shots, that is stories with Anders and Fenris as a couple. There are 6 one-shots, each in it's own setting/AU:. 1. Harry Potter 2. Superhero/villain 3. Sci-fi 4. Vampire 5. Modern 6. Dragon Age
1. 1 Harry Potter

**Hey guys ^^ This is a Fenders one-shot collection. It's a project I made with my friend, Ludlovescake, where we each made 6 short stories in 6 different settings. All of my stories are Fenders and each are in a different AU.**

 **I don't own Dragon Age or Harry Potter**

 **Setting: Harry Potter**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

 **Detention**

"Does anyone know what happens to an object, after a vanishing spell has been cast?" professor McGonagall asked the class. Fenris was about to raise his hand, when something hit him on the shoulder. He glanced behind him, and saw a crumpled piece of paper on the floor. With furrowed brows he leaned down to pick it up. When he uncrumpled the paper he saw a crude drawing of a boy waving at him.

He immediately recognized it as Anders, a slytherin student from the same year as himself. He turned around and glared at him. Anders gave him a big smile. Fenris was just about to say something, but then thought the better of it, they were in class after all. He refocused his attention on the teacher, who had just told them about the different levels of vanishing spells. Fenris silently cursed Anders for causing him to miss it. It was just like him, always breaking rules and disrupting class. Like the rest of his house he would just do, whatever he felt like without caring about what effect it had on others.

Then another piece of paper hit him. This time in the back of his head. He reached for this one too, and opened it. It was probably too much to hope for an apology. And just as he thought, this time not only one, but two little people were waving at him.

One of them were obviously Anders again, and the other ... was that him? He turned around to send another very angry glare in his direction, when he heard the professors sharp voice.

"Are we sending notes?"

Fenris quickly turned towards the professor with a shocked look on his face. McGonagall was looking at him and Anders with a stern expression.

"I really wouldn't have expected this from you Fenris" she said disapprovingly, "Five points from Gryffindor and five points from Slytherin, and if I catch you doing it aging you'll both get detention".

Fenris felt his face warm up, and he turned his attention toward his notes and tried not to catch the eye of anyone. Even though his attention was focused on note taking, he could swear he heard Anders, who were sitting just behind him, chuckle satisfied. Fenris clenched his quill hard and grit his teeth, if murder were legal ...

The next ten minutes or so were eventless, but then Fenris, for the third time that day, felt something hitting him in the back. He turned and saw a new little piece of paper on the floor. This time he didn't bother picking it up. A few minutes passed, and then he was hit again, harder this time. He shot Anders an angry glance, and mimed "stop it". Anders grinned at him, and threw a third piece of paper, this time it flew over him and landed on his table, just as McGonagall was passing by.

"Now it has to stop!" she said, "Detention, both of you, you will speak with me after class about how you'll serve your detention".

"But professor-" Fenris began.

"Quiet, I do not wish to hear excuses" she replied, before he finished speaking. Fenris turned to look at Anders, who looked very satisfied. Fenris narrowed his eyes at him, which didn't seem to bother him at all.

The rest of class went without any other incidents. Anders left Fenris alone, and Fenris did his best to pay attention. This seemed to be difficult, his mind kept wandering to Anders and that infuriating smile he had sent him earlier. Gah! One thing was for the Slytherin to ruin his own education, but why had he had to drag Fenris down too? It was just such a typical Slytherin thing to do. And now he would probably have to spend detention in his company.

When class ended Fenris stayed behind and so did Anders. The professor looked strictly at both of them.

"The two of you will be serving your detention in the forbidden forest, and don't look so smug Anders, it will be no walk in the park, you'll have to do your share of the work" the last part was directed at Anders, who had made a little whooping sound, when the forest was mentioned. Fenris glared silently at him, he had heard all kinds of rumors about that forest, and come to think of it, also about Anders sneaking out to it.

"You will meet Hagrid in the entrance hall at eleven p.m." McGonagall continued, "is this understood?"

Fenris nodded.

"Yes ma'am" Anders answered smartly.

"Good" McGonagall said, not looking too happy with Anders reply. Then she left the classroom. Fenris turned to Anders, ready to give him a piece of his mind, "What the hell-"

he was cut short by Anders, who had ruffled his hair, "I guess I'll see you there Fenris" he said with a big grin, and then he left leaving Fenris feeling flustered and confused.

At 10:30 p.m. the same evening Fenris went down to the entrance hall. When he arrived Anders were already standing there, or rather sitting. He was talking to an orange colored cat, but looked up, when Fenris came.

"Glad you came" he said with a grin and stood up, lifting the cat with him, "It looks like a clear night, perfect weather for a walk in the forest".

Fenris scowled at him, "Because of you I now have to waste my evening having detention, I had study to do .. not that I should expect different from a Slytherin .." he said bitterly.

Fenris could have sworn that he saw a quick flash of hurt in Anders eyes, but before he could be certain it was replaced by the boys usual grin, "Aw, you don't mean that" he said and patted Fenris on the shoulder. As it had earlier that day, Anders touch gave Fenris a weird sensation and he quickly moved out of reach, "I certainly do".

Anders shook his head, "No, I am far too charming for you to be really mad at me" he said and send him a smile which Fenris had to admit, if only to himself, was very charming.

"You think too highly of yourself" Fenris said, trying to keep his voice cold.

The big doors to outside opened before Anders had a chance to reply, and Hagrid entered. "Good evening boys, you'll be spending the evening with me in the forest, come on it's this way" the big man waved them out of the castle. Fenris and Anders both followed him out.

Hagrid was a very big, and rather young, man. He had big, black hair and the beginning of what could grow to be an impressive beard. Fenris had always rather liked the man, he seemed like a good enough guy, and Fenris adored Fang, Hagrid's young boarhound dog.

"Oh, hey, you can't bring that one along" Hagrid said, apparently he had noticed the cat which Anders was still carrying.

"But Ser Pounce-a-lot is a very brave cat, and he'll love the forest!" Anders objected. Hagrid sighed, "No, sorry can't do. We'll be taking Fang along, and he doesn't get along well with cats."

Anders came with a very deep sigh and put the cat down, "I am sorry, I'll have to leave you Ser Pounce-a-lot, be a good kitty, while I'm gone, alright?". The cat meowed. Fenris rolled his eyes, "I am sure your cat will be fine".

"Oh, but what if he misses me?" Anders said, suddenly sounding worried, "I would certainly miss me, if I had to be away from me" he added with a small grin. Fenris sighed.

They arrived at the edge of the forest and Hagrid called to a halt, "I will go and get Fang, then we will enter the forest. Our job is to investigate rumors uhm.." Hagrid suddenly seemed a bit embarrassed, "Rumors about giant spiders .. yeah" he said and cleared his throat, "I will be right back". He left and walked quickly towards his hut.

Fenris raised an eyebrow, "What was that about?" he said, momentarily forgetting that he didn't like Anders.

"heh, maybe he planted the rumors to scare of people who were going to steal his magic death-horses, and now he's afraid we'll discover his lie" Anders said happily.

"I hardly think that is it" Fenris answered with a small laugh.

Anders sighed, "I liked that version better then the thought of actual giant spiders in the forest ... why is it never the safe answer? of course there has to be _real_ giant spiders, too bad I left Ser Pounce-a-lot, he loves chasing spiders"

Fenris shook his head, "I think spiders big enough to get the name 'giant spiders' are a bit out of your cat's league".

"Pfft, Ser Pounce-a-lot is a mighty warrior, I have personally trained him to be a killer kitten" Anders stated proudly.

Fenris was about to reply when he heard a loud bark, and saw Fang, who was running towards them. The big dog first tried to jump up Anders and lick his face, but was pushed aside. Then Fang tried with Fenris who smiled and scratched him behind the ear. "Hey there Fang, what a fine dog you are".

"Now come on you two, let's get going" Hagrid called as he began to walk into the forest. Fang followed cheerfully with Anders and Fenris right behind him.

"You know, you'll probably have to hold my hand" Anders whispered and grabbed his hand, "I have a terrible fear of darkness". Fenris felt his face warm up and he quickly pulled his hand out of his grip, "No you don't!" he hissed back, trying not to look at the annoyingly handsome boy next to him.

Anders sighed, "Such distrust" he said mournfully, "What did I ever do to deserve that?".

"You got me in detention!" Fenris whispered back.

"But we already established that you forgave me for that due to my charming nature" Anders answered with a broad grin.

"We did not!"

"Quiet you two!" Hagrid hissed from somewhere in front of them, Fenris had been a bit too loud in his last reply.

Fenris glared at Anders, but didn't say anything else. Anders also walked in silence looking smug and way too happy with himself.

They walked on like that for a while, before Hagrid silently raised one hand, a signal for them to stop.

"I think I see traces of webbing here uhm ... look, maybe it's better if the two of you stay behind with Fang" he said, once again sounding a bit weird. Anders were quick to answer, "Great idea, then we'll also be in a better position to get help, if something were to happen to you". Hagrid nodded, "yes, yep, exactly what I thought ... now you two just stay right there!". Before Fenris had an opportunity to protest, Hagrid had disappeared deeper into the forest.

"Ah, finally alone" Anders said and smiled at Fenris, "And as I said earlier, a beautiful evening to be out and free".

Fenris sighed heavily, "You know what, I just think I'll ignore you until Hagrid gets back".

"Aww, come on you don't really mean that".

Fenris didn't respond, and sat down by a tree.

Anders were silent for a few blessed seconds before he spoke again, "Come on, he could be gone for hours, don't tell me you just plan on sitting quiet there the whole time ... you'll get bored!". Fenris still didn't reply, but it took quite a lot of effort not to smile triumphantly.

Anders stood in thoughtful silence for a few minutes, then he sat down in front of Fenris. "All right then, I'll just have to do something you can't ignore" he said and a big grin spread across his face. Fenris almost looked at Anders face, but he stopped himself in time. no way he would lose to a Slytherin, especially this one. Maybe if he had moved his gaze, he would have caught Andres movement. Maybe he would have had time to move or do something else to stop him, but as it were Anders kiss took him completely by surprise.

Warm lips against his own made all his blood flow to his face, and he were suddenly very thankful for the darkness. He withdrew his head and looked shocked at Anders, "Wha- what did you do that for?!" he exclaimed.

"hah, I got you to react!" Anders said satisfied. Fenris narrowed his eyes at him, "Oh, so that was what is was about? Of course, leave it to a selfish Slytherin to ... do something like that for no other reason!" Fenris felt completely shaken, and found it a struggle to formulate his thoughts into the right words.

Anders raised an eyebrow, "You wanted there to be another reason?" he asked and leaned closer to Fenris. Fenris felt his heart beat faster, and cursed himself for feeling like this. He cursed himself for letting his eyes linger on Anders' handsome features, his red-blond ponytail and the gold earring that adorned his right ear.

"I .. No! of course not!" he said quickly, but not quickly enough. Anders smiled triumphantly.

"Really? why not?"

Fenris blinked surprised, he hadn't expected that question, "... I am very angry at you for dragging me into this" he said after some thought, "And besides, you're a Slytherin!". Yes he thought, both perfectly valid reason, hopefully Anders would keep his distance now and Fenris wouldn't have to deal with these confusing feelings.

"Oh, but only so we could spend this night in each other's company!" Anders said theatrically and put a hand on his forehead, "What other choice did I have? You turned down my first invitation, which by the way broke my heart, I were a desperate man".

"Quit joking" Fenris said annoyed, Anders words had made him feel weird. Had he really done this to spend time with him?

"You wound me! I would never jest with something as serious as this!"

Fenris narrowed his eyes, "It really doesn't make a difference, it was selfishly done and now I'm gonna get behind on studying".

Anders sighed, and looked a bit more serious, "I suppose you are right ...I could make it up to you?"

Once again Anders took Fenris by surprise, he had expected him to argue or deny, "... How?" he asked warily.

"Hm ... you could copy the next assignment from me ... or I could help you study" he quickly added, when he saw Fenris's disapproving expression, "I am quite good at transfiguration".

Fenris thought about it for a bit, and suddenly Anders kissed him again. This time it lasted longer, mostly because Fenris hesitated to pull back. The night were getting a bit cold, and Anders skin against his own gave a welcome warmth. He hadn't noticed this before, but Anders were a surprisingly good kisser. As soon as he caught himself thinking that, he drew back.

Andres grinned, "Am I forgiven now?".

Fenris glared at him, "... If studying with you actually leads to something useful, I'll consider it" he mumbled. Anders sent him a big, happy smile.

"Oh, and as for the Slytherin thing, not all of us are bad you know" he said, "I mean, my greatest goal is to make the world a safe place for kittens and virgins".

This made Fenris chuckle, "I highly doubt that" he said as he raised one white eyebrow.

Anders grinned, "I got you to smile!" he said and Fenris rolled his eyes at him. Anders then continued, "Now, that's all of your reasons taken care of, now do you want there to be another reason?"

Fenris felt his face go warm again, something that was happening way to much this evening, "... A reason such as?".

Anders smiled and leaned very close to Fenris, so close that he could feel the heat from his body and smell his very attractive scent. "Oh I don't know ... Maybe you wanted me to do it 'cause I liked you?".

Fenris felt his heart skip a beat, "... Did you?" he asked, instead of answering.

"Depends ... did you want me to?" Anders asked, while starring intensely at him. Fenris felt captivated by his gaze, and were unable to look away.

"... I don't know" he mumbled, not entirely true. Anders flashed a smile at him.

"Well then, let me ask like this, do you want me to kiss you again?".

Fenris hesitated but then slowly nodded. Right now, that was the only thing he wanted.


	2. 2 SuperheroVillain

**I don't own Dragon Aga or X-men**

 **Setting: superhero/Villain**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

 **Celle 6**

Anders stood outside the cell. Or well, you couldn't really call it a cell, it was just a room with a thick door and a very small widow. Of course the door was locked, and the room was containing a prisoner so in a way it had earned its name as a cell. The prisoner who was currently held prison in the room was an important figure in the anti-mutant program. As far as Anders understood it he was one of the better robot-drivers or whatever they called it. Magneto had told them that his purpose was to be a lever in the coming negotiations about mutant rights, then he had said that it would be Anders job to feed him and make sure he didn't die. Anders sighed, of course he would get this job.

He opened the door and entered while holding a tray with food.

"Good midday!" he said with a cheery smile, "Dinner's here".

The prisoner was a young man with short, white hair, captivating green eyes and a brooding expression on his face. He glared up at Anders when he entered.

"Oh hey! We have met before" Anders said, "you were the one ... the one who stood behind that military-minister thingy, you know when you were shoving your killer robots and we-". He was cut off.

"Shut up mutant. I do not wish to talk to you"

"That's not very nice, you could at least use my name" Anders said with a grin and pulled a chair across the floor so he could sit opposite the prisoner, "I am Anders, and you are?".

For a moment the prisoner just scowled angrily at him, then he slowly replied, "... My name is Fenris. Now can we stop talking, _mutant_?".

Anders sighed heavily, "I get the feeling you don't like mutants a lot ... we are not all bad you know" he added, while watching Fenris.

Fenris sent him another glare before answering, "It only takes one bad mutant to endanger a lot of people" he said and looked at Anders, "and you are not exactly running with the best crowd"

"So one man's actions are reason enough for thousands of others to live without freedom?" Anders asked, both annoyed and happy for the opportunity to discuss politics. Even in their base, he had a hard time finding people still willing to discuss their plight with him. Too many of them were just angry teenagers without any real ideals.

"If mutants get the same freedom as ordinary humans, it won't just be one man's actions." Fenris answered, irritation creeping into his voice, "You can't handle freedom, there are tons of examples of mutants abusing their powers!"

"Most mutants would never dream of harming a human, if we weren't being treated so unfairly. If anything you push us to the limit! If we were given the same rights as humans, the number of criminal or dangerous mutants would be as low as that of humans!" Andres responded passionately.

"Humans don't have superpowers! I can't just destroy an entire building with the wave of a hand" Fenris stood up from the bed.

"Like you did last time we met" Anders said with a small smile.

"That was the robot, not due to some innate powers!" Fenris responded.

Anders smirked, "So, we agree it doesn't take innate powers to be a danger to society? Good"

Fenris made an annoyed sound and glared at him, "That is _not_ the same".

"And why not?" Anders asked.

"The government has a chance of controlling who is allowed to get access to weapons, we have no way of controlling who is allowed mutant powers".

Anders got up too, "Allowed? Allowed?! We didn't ask for this! We are born this way!" he said angrily.

"Doesn't matter, no one asks for their fate, we just have to deal with it as best we can"

"And 'as best we can' means locking all mutants away?!"

"If that is what it takes to control the danger! That is all we are trying to do, that's all people like Boliver Trask and Senator Robert Kelly have been trying to do!"

"You don't think they are going too far? Even you must be able to see, that they are absolutely crazy!" Anders yelled angrily.

"Do I? All I see is that they are trying to keep order in chaos, and protect the world from what it rightfully fears!" Fenris answered just as angrily.

"They go too far, and their goals are nothing but injustice!" Anders said furiously and took a step closer to Fenris.

"Really? Ask the little girl whose parents were killed last week who went 'too far'!", Fenris also took a step closer to Anders.

"You can't hold all of us responsible for that!"

"It only takes one of you!". By now they were standing almost nose to nose yelling at each other. Anders starred directly into a pair of very angry green eyes, and his pulse was beating fast. They were standing so close that Anders could smell his scent. It was a pleasant smell, arousing even. It added a new kind of excitement to the anger he was already feeling.

"You- Argh" Anders exclaimed frustrated, "How can you not see the injustice in this!?"

"I am not the one who is blinded!" Fenris responded angrily, "You refuse to acknowledge the danger you and your kind represent!"

"And you wish to see us all punished for the crimes of a few!".

For a moment they just stood and glared angrily at each other, then one of them, perhaps it was Fenris, perhaps it was Anders, leaned forward and pressed his lips against the others. It was an intense and passionate kiss and Anders felt his heart begin to race. Before he knew it they were down on the bed, Anders had pushed them, or maybe Fenris had pulled? It didn't matter. Anders broke the kiss and looked at Fenris.

"I hate your type of people, you know" he said.

Fenris nodded solemnly, "Likewise" he answered and kissed him again.

"Mmh" Anders mumbled and deepened the kiss. For a short while kissing was all they did, but then Fenris slipped a hand under Anders shirt. Anders gave a short moan, but didn't object. In fact he began to unbutton Fenris shirt so he could follow his example and let his hands slide over the others skin. Fenris moaned slightly at his touch and Anders smiled. Fenris nibbled his ear and Anders moaned again, louder this time. Fenris leaned back a little and Anders caught a glimpse of a satisfied smirk. Anders decisively lifted his head and bit Fenris lower lip lightly then nipped at his neck and continued with light bites all the way down his chest until he reached his nipple. Fenris moaned, louder than Anders had, and Anders felt a pang of satisfaction, he was winning.

Fenris narrowed his eyes, then he began opening Anders pants. This took Anders by surprise, and he let out a soft moan. Fenris smirked and pulled his pants all the way off, then he started rubbing Anders' dick. Anders moaned loudly and began removing Fenris pants. Fenris moaned when Anders started rubbing him as well.

After a while Fenris rolled so Anders was beneath him, then he kissed him deeply while pushing up into him. Anders gasped surprised through the kiss, and then came with a loud moan. Fenris moved in and out of him while rubbing him, and Anders moaned with each new push. Fenris moaned as well. Fenris began moving faster, and his breathing was growing jerky. With a loud moan he pushed deeply into Anders and came. Anders panted and came at about the same time.

For a while after, they just lay closely together in the bed, without speaking. Anders looked at Fenris, while considering what had just happened. After some time he said;

"I'll prove to you that this isn't fair, that we aren't more a danger then regular humans ... that I aren't a danger. I'll make a list of reasons ..." he said decisively. For a moment Fenris just looked at him in silence, then he answered gravely.

"Prove it to yourself ... You won't be convincing me".

"You'll change your mind" Anders said, and slowly stood up, "I'll convince you".

"Not likely" Fenris replied and sat up.

Anders shot him an annoyed glance and began to dress, "Just you wait and see" he said. Fenris looked around in the little room.

"I hardly seem to have anything better to do" he said. Anders had finished dressing, and moved to the door, "I'll be back, with a list" he said, as he left.


	3. 3 Sci-fi

**I don't own Dragon Age**

 **Setting: Sci-fi**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

 **Sexing in the shower**

Fenris sat and tried to avoid staring at his cellmate; this meant that he had to stare into the white, sterile and boring wall. But it was better than the alternative. Not that his cellmate was ugly, she was a pretty, dark haired woman. She also didn't seem unfriendly; she had already tried to get a conversation going, _twice_. This was his real problem with her, he had no interest in conversing, and she seemed to take the slightest look in her direction as an invitation.

"Soo..." the woman began. Fenris groaned, there she went again. "Those markings you have ... they look tech-ish, you got implants? I have a friend who has some, he got these eyes, all red and creepy, but he is able to see all kinds of stuff".

Fenris shot a glare in her direction, but otherwise continued to ignore her. She sighed, and kept quiet, for a while at least.

"What did you do to get in here?" she asked. Fenris turned towards her and narrowed his eyes.

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"... Did I say something wrong?" she asked and sent him a look filled with honest hurt and worry. Fenris felt a little bad for her, "... No, can we just, not talk?".

She nodded and looked like a puppy that had just been kicked. Fenris watched her for a few moments before sighing heavily.

"… I stole from the wrong people, without paying proper attention to my surroundings" he said bitterly. He felt bad about her sitting looking all sad like that. Her face lit up in a genuine smile.

"Cool … I really shouldn't tell why I am here" she said, her voice filled with uncertainty. Fenris sat in silence while she fretted; it only lasted a few minutes.

"Have you heard of The Resistance?" she blurted. For the first time Fenris looked at her with real interest. Of course he had, everybody had. As the name suggested they were a resistance group, the only real one, fighting to overthrow a corrupt government who listened only to the rich corporations. He had even considered joining once, but, well, he had to provide for his sister and mother … and deal with the cursed Tech-Implants.

He nodded slowly, "I … have heard of them, yes" he said.

She leaned towards him and lowered her voice to a whisper, "I am … uhm … They have me … accused of being a member"

Fenris expression became guarded, why was she telling him this? With such a clumsy try to cover up her slip, she couldn't possibly be a real member, could she? Perhaps she was a guard in disguise, trying to see if he had information on the group? While he sat deep in thought she went on.

"… So one day I'm just at home, minding my own business, and poof … well it didn't go poof, more like zap, my main door has been vaporized and I'm being dragged …". She was cut short by a sudden blackout.

For a few seconds the room was completely black, and then the light blinked back on. He heard a curse and an unknown voice say, "That was supposed to last longer". Fenris looked toward the voice. In the now open doorway a very handsome man was standing. He seemed to be about Fenris' age with coppery blond hair put up in a ponytail and golden brown eyes.

"Merrill, get moving! We need to get out of here before the guards show up". The sound of running feet came from beyond the doorway. "Woops, too late".

The man threw himself into the room, just as the sound of shooting filled the hallway. Bullets flew through the spot he had occupied moments before. He cursed loudly, "Seems we're in trouble" he said and pulled out a gun of his own then threw one to Merrill, who looked extremely nervous. Fenris moved quickly to stand beside the open doorway. The man shot him a questioning glance but didn't interfere. Both him and Merrill got in position, ready to defend themselves.

It didn't take more than a few seconds before the first police officer went through the door. She was wearing heavy protection, bulletproof west, armbands, pants, shoes and a helmet with a thick, darkened visor in bulletproof glass. Apparently the armor made her feel secure, or maybe she was just reckless, 'cause she went straight into the room without even bothering to check for hidden attackers. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't have had to. This wasn't normal circumstances. Fenris launched himself at the woman and planted his hand in the middle of her chest. Before the officer had a chance to react, Fenris activated his tech-implants, killing the woman on the spot. As always a surge of pain, greater than the normal constant throbbing, flew through him everywhere the implants were connected to flesh.

Fenris gritted his teeth against the pain and gave the dead officer a hard push, so she tumbled into her fellow officers. The man and Merrill were quick to react. The moment the first officer fell they sprinted forward guns blazing at the two policemen behind the first. Normally they wouldn't have stood a chance. Both the policemen were in full armor, just like the first, and they were armed. The man had what looked like bits and pieces of many different brands of bulletproof armor, none of it as new or solid as what the police were carrying, and Merrill had no armor at all. However as it were, the police officers were distracted by the sudden, and unexpected, death of their comrade. Before they got her of them and confirmed her death, the man and Merrill were upon them, kicking and shooting. They got a few shots in on the handsome man, but his armor seemed to keep the worst out. Fenris didn't see how it went for Merrill, his attention was on the man. He moved with swift efficiency, this was clearly not the first time he had been in a fight. It was impressive to watch him fight, impressive and beautiful. He succeeded in getting his gun up under the visor of one of the officers, while the other were busy with Merrill. Now two of them were down and the advantage had tipped to the man and Merrill. The fight ended quickly after that.

As soon as all three policemen lay unmoving on the ground, Merrill started running the man not far behind her. After taking a few steps he turned around and looked at Fenris, "Are you coming, or would you rather stay here?" he asked with a small smile. Fenris blinked confused and then went after them.

* * *

"First, let me start by thanking you for helping us out back there". His handsome savior from the jail smiled at him. They were in a small room seated opposite each other at a unadorned table. He had pulled Fenris in there shortly after they arrived at the hideout. It had taken Fenris by surprise when the man had declared this place to be one of the Resistance's secret hideouts, mostly because it meant that the girl, Merrill, really was part of the movement. He had thought higher of them.

Fenris nodded at him, his expression guarded. He was still unsure of where this would lead, his death, imprisonment or something different? The man regarded him for a moment before he spoke again.

"My name is Anders, and as you probably guessed I am part of the Resistance" he began. Fenris nodded again. "I assume you have heard f us before?". For the third time Fenris nodded. Anders hesitated while watching him.

".. You have some impressive skills and you really helped us out back there" he began after the short break. Fenris snorted at that. Andres raised his eyebrow and looked questioningly at him.

"If you with impressive skills are referring to these" Fenris lifted his arm to show the implants visible on top of his skin, "Then 'skill' is hardly the right word".

"Gadgets then, or weapons if you prefer" Anders continued, "My point is, they seem useful and you don't seem too fond of the authorities".

"If you by useful mean 'cause agonizing pain and disturbing memories', then yes, sure" he said coldly, "... but you are correct, I am not found of the authorities".

"Good" Anders said with a small smile, "And that's the important part, I'm sure we can find a use for all the agonizing pain".

Fenris gave him a suspicious look, "... why?"

"First, I'm very interested in how you acquired those implants?" Anders said instead of answering the question. Fenris felt a little annoyed and was about to snap something at him, then thought better of it and instead shook his head with a sigh.

"I don't enjoy talking about these, and I like having them even less" he said and waved his arm, "I realize this might make me seem ungrateful for the help you provided in leaving the jail, this is not so. However I would prefer not to talk about painful and personal memories before I have a clearer idea of what will happen to me" he said, choosing his words carefully, trying to express a bit of gratitude while keeping things on his terms.

Anders seemed to consider it for a moment, "hm ... sounds fair enough" he said with another small smile, "I were simply thinking: Hey, more hands to fight the oppression never hurts, especially when those hands can kill a man with a single touch." he grinned, "but then I thought, maybe I should have a word with him first, see if he even sympathizes with our cause and find out how he got those gadgets in the first place, make sure he's not a spy, you know the usual".

Fenris considered him, "... You wish to determine whether or not I could join your organization?". Anders nodded.

"Hm ... well enough" Fenris said, "I will answer your questions then". He considered how best to tell the story, "I got these implants as part of an experiment many years ago" he began, "Back when both me and my sister were too young to contribute with much at home and my mother had to deal with everything alone. We had very little money, it was a struggle just getting through the week, then one day one of the bigger corporations were searching for human subjects. They paid well"

"Of course they did" Anders interrupted bitterly, an angry expression crossing his face.

Fenris nodded once and then continued, "As you probably guessed I took the job" it felt weird talking to someone about it. He hadn't told the whole story to anyone since it happened, mostly people assumed he had achieved them through some illegal means. "The operation was ..." He took a steadying breath, "painful, the most painful thing I have ever experienced ... sometimes I still ..." he shook his head, "let's just say they didn't bother with anesthesia and that kind of procedure isn't something you forget. I heard I were among the lucky participants ... some of the others went mad or died". For a moment he saw a weird expression cross Anders face, then it was gone. Fenris continued, "So now I am stuck with these ... implants, leftovers from a failed operation, they still doesn't work quite right and have no other purpose then destruction and death. Not something I am fond of or which makes getting an ordinary job particularly easy".

Anders snorted, "I am sure that wouldn't be a problem if you had been born by the right parents ... then again had your parents been from the right circles no one would have operated on you without anesthetics. No, that kind of treatment is only for the working class. They think they have the right to treat people as tools, just because they have money!". While he talked he clenched his hands and his tone were angry and passionate.

"Nothing new there" Fenris answered in a voice filled with bitterness. Anders looked at him, his gaze intense.

"But it shouldn't have to be that way. The rules and laws ought to be in place to protect the people, not keep them in place! Law enforcement shouldn't be something to fear, but something to make us feel safe! And no one should ever have to sell themselves or part of themselves to live!". His voice was filled with passion, and Fenris couldn't help but admire him for it. It seem that more than his looks were extraordinary.

"Yeah, it _should_ be that way ... but it isn't" he said and shrugged, "and neither the government nor the corporations seem inclined to change that"

"Then we will force them to change!". Anders stood up and leaned over the table towards Fenris, "Help us change the world ". Their eyes met and Fenris didn't know what to say, he just stared into Anders warm, golden brown, passion filled eyes. "Help _me_ change the world" Anders added after a few heartbeats. Fenris felt his face heat up slightly and quickly broke eye contact, "Fine, if you want my help, I will lend it".

"Really? Amazing! It's always good with new people onboard" Anders said and grinned at him, his mood seemed to suddenly have become much better. Fenris gave a small smile in return. It had felt .. weird, intimate the way Anders had stared at him. It had made his stomach flutter in a way he hadn't felt in a long time. He cleared his throat and prepared to speak, but Anders beat him to it.

"I were thinking you might want a chance to wash up, in my experience those prisons aren't too big on personal hygiene" Anders said before Fenris had a chance to say anything. Fenris suddenly felt very self-conscious about the fact that he hadn't had a proper bath in days. It didn't help that he was standing in a small room with an exceptional handsome and interesting man.

"That would be very nice" he said trying to avoid looking to much at Anders.

"Great" he said and smiled again, "Just follow me then, I'll show you where the bath is". Fenris rose from his chair and followed Anders out of the room.

They arrived at a room with white stone tiles on both the floor and walls. Along one wall there were showerheads sticking out, each with a small knob for adjusting the temperature and one for turning on the water. Fenris furrowed his brows, the place looked old, almost ancient.

"Heh, yeah we did try to make the government fund a modern bath, but well, you know how they get about these things" Anders said, when he noticed Fenris expression. Fenris let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, I could imagine that wouldn't go over too well" he said and smiled, "Next time, try pretending you are someone else"

Anders laughed, "Excuse me, I'm from the Movement of Preserving Kittens, and we would like a new bathing facility, no no, I'm not wanted or anything, I just have one of those faces you know ... the ones that looks suspiciously like wanted people"

Fenris smiled at that, "So, you are a wanted man?" he asked lifting one eyebrow. Anders nodded.

"Yep"

"If you always keep as low a profile as you did today, it's a wonder you haven't been caught yet" he said, "Breaking into prisons and what not"

"Oh, but they catch me all the time, I'm just so incredibly charming that they have to let me go" he said and sent a very charming smile in Fenris direction. This made Fenris blush lightly and quickened his heartbeat, despite knowing that the smile didn't mean anything.

Fenris shook his head at him, "Wouldn't surprise me" he said with a small smile. Anders smile widened in return.

"How about I go get you some clean clothing , meanwhile you can start on your bath" he said. Fenris nodded and Anders left the old-fashioned room. Fenris stripped out of his old clothes and turned on the water. It was wondrous to feel the hot water on his skin and he let himself get absorbed by that feeling, paying no heed to the room around him. It wasn't until he heard the shower next to him turn on, that he returned his attention to his surroundings.

No further than a meter from him Anders was having a shower. This of course meant that he was naked. Anders wasn't looking at him and Fenris took advantage of that by getting a good look at his body. His eyes wandered from the wet, coppery blond hair, glistening because of the water and over the well muscled back. He was just about to get at the interesting part when Anders turned around. Fenris quickly lifted his gaze, not that Anders would have been any less interesting to watch from the front, but it didn't seem polite. His cheeks reddened slightly as Anders looked him in the eyes.

"I thought I would join you" he said with a smile, "I felt like taking a bath". Fenris nodded at this.

"You are always welcome" he said. Anders raised one eyebrow.

"Really?" he said in a tone that made Fenris pulse speed up.

"Really" Fenris replied with a small smirk. Anders smiled and let his eyes travel over him in a way that only added to Fenris rising pulse. He wanted Anders hands to follow the path his eyes had taken, to travel all over his body touching and caressing. He shook his head slightly and tried to focus his thoughts.

"What if I asked to join you under your shower?" Anders asked with a glimmer in his eyes, "It gets so lonely all the way over here"

"You'd still be welcome" Fenris replied with a smile. He tried to sound confident, but couldn't help feeling a little nervous. He hadn't done this kind of stuff in a very long time, and never with someone like Anders. Anders stepped out from under his own shower and moved under Fenris'. The sudden closeness made his stomach do a flip. He felt anxious, his heart beat fast, his pulse rose even higher and all his blood flowed to somewhere between his legs.

He took a hesitant step towards Anders and looked straight into his golden eyes. Anders carefully placed one hand behind his head and pulled him closer. The hand in his wet hair felt warm and comfortable and he enjoyed the sensation. Then his lips met Anders', both their bodies and mouths pressing together, and all thoughts of hands in hair disappeared. The only thing that mattered was warm lips against his own. It felt great, right and exiting. He pressed himself into him and deepened the kiss while putting his arms around him.

For a long time they stood there, under the shower, entangled in each other. The kiss was broken and then slowly turned into more. It was warm and wet and amazing. It was, Fenris later thought, the perfect beginning. The beginning of his time in the resistance and the beginning of his time with Anders.


	4. 4 Vampire

**I don't own Dragon Age**

 **Setting: Vampire**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

 **Sexing in the mansion**

The big, black doors opened with an ominous creak. It was very much like the vampire's last hiding place. Fenris sighed, didn't he ever renew himself? He stepped through the gate and into a big gothic hallway.

"Come on out!" he shouted, "show your face Anders, and fight me like a man!"

He heard an unearthly laughter coming from all around him, but saw no further sign of the vampire. Angrily he readied his cross and stake and stalked forward.

"Coward!" he bellowed as he ventured further into the mansion, "Blood-sucking coward!"

Another burst of otherworldly laughter.

"Come find me then" came the teasing reply, "You know where~".

Fenris gritted his teeth and continued up the impressive staircase. The vampire would be hiding in the bedroom, just like every other time Fenris had tracked him down. It always went the same, he would hurry to the bedroom, just to see Anders standing at the open window and disappearing into the night at the last moment. This time however was going to be different. Fenris had spent the entire day putting up traps and generally ensure that the vampire had no chance of escape. Tonight he would catch him.

He barged into the bedroom. The window was open and the curtains were fluttering in the wind. Fenris ran towards it with a curse, there was no way the vampire should have been able to leave the building. He reached the window and looked out into the night. He was in the middle of another curse when he heard a loud crash behind him. He spun around quickly and stared directly into deep golden eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but forgot the words before he had a chance to utter them.

"...You..." was all he managed. The eyes lit up in amusement and he caught himself thinking how beautiful they were like this. Brown and golden colors swirling around pulling him deeper and deeper in. He had never seen something so enchanting in his life, they made him feel warm, safe and happy. For a brief moment he remembered that he had come to kill the owner of those eyes, but ... that couldn't be right. Why would he ever do something like that?

"Who else?", a voice like liquid gold, warm and soft, answered. At first he was confused, but then he remembered the single word he had uttered, and with that memory came others. Memories of the vampire and why he was here flowed through him. He shook his head violently to clear it and reached for the cross hanging around his neck.

"No, we can't have that", the golden eyes lit up with an unearthly blue glow, and before Fenris had a chance to attack or even move he found himself frozen in his place. If he had thought the eyes were beautiful before it was nothing against how they looked now. It took his breath away and made it impossible to think of anything else. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, could barely think, but that was alright as long as he could stare into those eyes. Everything else disappeared and he had never known peace or happiness like this.

"That's much better, how you have survived so long in this line of work is beyond me. Must be that pouting face you do, makes it hard for us monsters to kill you without feeling bad". The words drifted around Fenris like water, warm, comfortable water. He enjoyed the sound way too much to pay attention to what was actually being said.

"No comeback? hm ... maybe I did go a little too far". Slowly the blue glow disappeared and the eyes returned to their original color. Fenris found that he could once again move his gaze. As he did he felt a short stab of lose in his heart. It was like everything in the world was dull and colorless in comparison to those eyes. Then he took a closer look at the man standing only inches away from him and he had to admit he had been wrong, everything except this man. The features were familiar, he had seen Anders many times before, but it was like they had a hidden depth, something he had never been able to see before today. His hair had the most beautiful shade, a mix of blonde and soft orange colors, his eyebrows and stubble were a slightly darker nuance and gave the face a masculine appeal that sent his heart racing. His lips, his lips were perfect and just looking at them made him ache with longing.

He swallowed once and tried to get his mind and body under control. He was almost successful when the vampire smirked. An expression which he had always found attractive now sent him over the edge. He felt his face heat up and took a shaking step closer to Anders.

".. Stop it .." he mumbled even though he wasn't quite sure what exactly he wanted him to stop. Anders however seemed to know what he was talking about.

"No, sorry can't do" he said and shook his head with a satisfied smile.

"You are beautiful when you smile" Fenris said before he could stop himself. He could have hit himself, damn vampire! But then Anders smile widened and he forgot why he shouldn't think like this. Actually he forgot everything except the pounding of his hearth and Anders enchanting smile. He felt himself close the last of the distance between him and the vampire. Suddenly strong, cold arms were around him and he was enveloped in the most intoxicating scent he had ever smelled. It sent chills down his spine and blood down between his legs.

He felt teeth nap at his ear and failed to hold back a moan.

"Heh, I should have done this a long time ago" Anders said very close to his ear. He shuddered and felt himself shake slightly from arousal.

"Why ... why didn't you?" he mumbled eager to hear that beautiful and soft voice again.

"You might have stopped chasing me, wouldn't want that to happen" he answered in an amused tone. At the word chasing he felt his head clear for a moment. What has he doing? The man was a vampire, a monster. He was supposed to _chase_ it, kill it, not ... this! He hardly had time to think the thought before he felt cold, soft lips against his own.

Once again everything but the vampire disappeared. It was a kiss that sent tingles down his spine and made his heart beat so fast he was afraid it would break his chest. It was an amazing sensation, easily the best kiss he had ever had. He couldn't imagine anything better than this. Then Anders opened his mouth and let his tongue slide over Fenris lips and into his mouth, and suddenly everything was much better.

The kiss seemed to last for an eternity, a perfect eternity. When it ended, far too soon according to Fenris, they were no longer standing on the floor but laying down in the bed. Fenris didn't know how or when it had happened, but now he was laying on his back with Anders on top of him. Anders grinned down at him.

"I am just too damn irresistible, eh?" he said smugly when Fenris desperately began to pull his shirt off. Fenris didn't bother to dignify that with an answer, of course he was. He finally got the shirt off and let his hands glide over the perfect body with the perfect skin. He felt cold, hard and amazing. While Fenris was occupied with touching, Anders began to undress him. It wasn't until he felt cold fingers against his bare stomach, forcing a moan out of him, that he noticed his lack of clothing. Hands, beautiful, wonderful hands, were touching his stomach, chest and back while cold, soft lips were tracing a trail down his neck. It made him tremble with desire and he let out another moan, this time more like a plea than anything else. He wanted, no he needed Anders to go further, to go all the way, now. But Anders was painfully slow as he placed one kiss after the other down Fenris body.

Fenris decided to take matters into his own hands and opened the vampires pants, then he began pulling them off. Anders laughed quietly, a sound that did something he hadn't thought were possible, it made him even harder than he already was. The laugh quickly turned into an animalistic sound of desire and need when Fenris got his pants off and started touching.

"I _need_ you, now!" the vampire snarled and spread Fenris' legs roughly. He groaned as he began licking and napping at Fenris neck while pushing into him. Fenris took a sharp intake, then moaned loudly. Anders trusted into him while licking urgently at his neck and throat, then suddenly Fenris felt a sharp sting of pain and two fangs penetrated the skin on his neck. The pain disappeared as suddenly as it had arrived and in it's place was pleasure, all consuming overwhelming pleasure.

It was the kind of pleasure that burned through his whole body and left him panting and begging for more. It made him tremble and sweat, sigh and moan and feel like he could take no more while making him wish it would never end. It seemed to last an eternity or only a glimpse of an eye and when it was done unconsciousness came and the world went dark.


	5. 5 Modern

**I don't own Dragon Age**

 **Setting: Modern**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

 **According to plan**

"So, what do you guys think? Pretty amazing, right?" Isabela said proudly. Hawke and Varric had just finished reading her latest 'friend-fiction', and Hawke had to admit, it was pretty good.

Varric grinned, "Ravaini, you are a genius" he said approvingly and Hawke nodded. She truly was, what she had made was a work of art, too bad it was only a story. An idea hit him and his face broke into a huge grin. Varric eyed him warily.

"Hawke ... what are you planning?"

"Who says I'm planning anything?" Hawke answered innocently.

"I know you, and I know that look" Varric replied.

"It's nothing really, I just thought, 'what a stunning pair Blondie and Broody makes, shame it's only a story', but then I thought we could make it real" he explained with a grin.

"Uh, I'm in!" Isabela exclaimed exited.

"You can count me in too ... But if Blondie or Broody asks, I were strongly against it" Varric said with a grin. Hawke smiled triumphantly, "I knew I could count on your guys" he said satisfied.

"So, how do we do this?" he asked them.

"Well, I have an idea" Isabela said, "Do you remember the shower scene?". Varric grinned, "How could I forget the shower scene?" he answered.

"Where are you going with this?" Hawke asked curiously, "They are hardly going to replay it as they are now".

Isabela smirked, "Not if they have a choice, no. But what if, for instance, all Fenris clothing were to disappear, and the only person around to help him were Anders, wouldn't that be something?"

"You seem very into this Ravaini" Varric commented.

Isabela nodded eagerly, "How could I not be, Fenris with that taut, controlled body, brooding demeanor and intense gaze and Anders -"

"- With his smoldering, golden eyes, perfect body and that sexy-tortured look he pulls off so well" Hawke continued for her.

"The only thing that beats that combination is your chest hair" Isabela said to Varric

"But we both know, nothing beats Varric's chest hair" Hawke said with a laugh.

Varric shook his head and grinned, "You sure you wouldn't rather want them for yourself?" he asked. Hawke contemplated it for a bit, then shook his head, "No, they are better together".

Isabela nodded, "And besides, when they are together, we could ask for a foursome, or partner swapping". Hawke nodded in agreement.

"Well, as long as you are sure, let's start planning. I think Isabela's plan show potential, let's work from that"

The other two nodded and the planning began.

* * *

"Hey wait, Anders!"

Anders turned around and looked down the hallway towards a running Hawke. Hawke had a gym bag over his shoulder along with his regular schoolbag, and Anders guessed that he came right from gym class.

"Huh? What is it?" he asked and looked at the panting Hawke who had caught up to him.

"Anders, I really really need your help, I'm running late for math and you know how our teacher is, but then I forgot my phone in the locker room ... and I thought you could get it for me!"

Andres grinned and shook his head, "If you keep up like this, you'll end up like Merrill" he said, "but sure, I can go see if I can find it"

"Thank you so much, I owe you one" Hawke said with a big, mischievous grin that made Anders feel slightly uncomfortable, he had seen that expression way too many times on his friends face. Nevertheless he turned around and walked towards the boys locker room.

When he entered the room, he heard the sound of running water, apparently someone was still in the shower. He began looking around for Hawke's phone but couldn't see it anywhere. With a deep sigh he went over to check under a blue towel with no luck. He was just about to look in Hawke's locker when the absence of running water caught his attention. He looked towards the showers just in time to see Fenris step out surrounded by a cloud of steam. Anders couldn't help running his gaze over his lean body, couldn't help noticing how incredibly attractive the other boy was. He had a taut, muscular body, still wet with droplets of water all over. Then there was his face, beautiful green eyes, Anders had always had a thing for green eyes. He had messy, platinum blond hair still wet after the shower. All in all he was gorgeous as he stood there in all his wet nakedness. Andres blushed furiously and looked away quickly.

"Oh, it's you" Anders said almost at the same time as Fenris spoke.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in an even more gruff and angry voice then the one he usually used when talking to Anders.

"Just looking for Hawke's phone, he said he forgot it here" Anders replied, trying his best to keep his eyes off the blond boy, who, he reminded himself, he didn't like and who certainly didn't like him. He was doing rather good, only a short glance now and then, and had even been able to focus enough to find Hawke's phone, when a confused and annoyed sound from Fenris drew his attention. The other boy was now mostly dry and with a towel wrapped around his waist, still a sight that made Anders blush and his pulse pick up. Fenris looked at Anders with an accusing glare.

"Do you have anything to do with this?" he demanded angrily while showing Anders his empty locker.

"Huh?" Anders asked confused, he had no clue whatsoever as to what Fenris was talking about.

"This!" he sneered holding the locker door open.

"... something wrong with your locker?" Anders asked, "Looks all right to me, sure you aren't just delirious?"

"It's empty" he clarified frowning at him.

Anders nodded, "I can see that" he said, "... Why would that be my fault?"

Fenris gave a exasperated sigh, "My clothes are missing, but I gather from your bemused expression that you really didn't have anything to do with it"

Anders looked around the locker room, and true enough there was no clothes in sight, "Oh" he said lamely. Fenris' frown deepened at that and he sent Anders an annoyed look. A thought suddenly hit him.

"Oh! do you want me to go and get you some clothing? I live in the dorm, it won't take long to get something" he offered, which earned him an unhappy look from Fenris, "Well, otherwise you'll just have to walk around like this for the rest of the day" he continued with a smirk, mentally adding _not that I would mind_.

"Fine" Fenris grumbled reluctantly, not looking the least bit happy about having to wear Anders clothes.

Anders left the locker room to get clothing for Fenris.

* * *

Hawke looked at the others with a big smile, "you know, I think part one was a huge success" he announced. The three of them were seated around Hawke's kitchen table discussing how yesterdays mission had gone.

"Hawke announced triumphantly" Varric narrated earning an annoyed glance from Hawke.

"Will you stop that already?" he said frustrated, Varric had been narrating his day since lunch, said it helped him with his writhing.

"Hawke inquired, now sounding frustrated. His friend replied 'I told you, I need to practice my storytelling'".

Hawke groaned, "Fine, I'll just ignore you then, me and Isabela can plan without you!".

"Hawke stated, though it was clear that he desperately needed the assistance of his short but very manly friend".

Isabela giggled, "Very manly indeed".

"... Isabela, don't encourage him, we need to focus on step two" Hawke said with a deep sigh.

"Hawke demanded sounding ever more exhausted and frustrated". Varric smiled widely as Isabela visibly tried to collect herself.

"Ok, I'm ready now" she said after one final giggle, "What should we do now?".

"Well, I have been thinking a lot about that since yesterday, and I think I have a plan that might just work".

"Hawke said, now sounding proud. His two friends turned towards him with curious and expectant looks on their faces" Varric narrated. Isabela nodded and did her best to look curious and expectant. Hawke sighed again and shook his head.

"You guys ..."

"You love us" Varric said with a huge grin.

"How could he not" Isabela added with a matching grin.

"Now, oh great leader, tell us about this amazing plan of yours?" Varric inquired. Hawke sighed once again, something he seemed to be doing a lot, and gave in.

"Fine, I thought we could hold a movie night and invite both of them". Varric and Isabela both looked very unimpressed.

"A .. movie night?" Varric asked skeptically.

"Hopefully we're talking a dirty movie or something" Isabela added, "or strip poker".

Hawke shook his head, "No, too obvious" he said, "but I wasn't just thinking a movie night. There's more to my plan then that".

"There better be" Varric answered.

"And I require at least one sex scene" Isabela said with a grin, "otherwise there's hardly any fun to it".

Hawke smiled and nodded, "That's acceptable. Now, I were thinking a lovey dovey love movie, Anders and Fenris sitting so close together they are almost on top of each other, romantic candlelight and a bit of alcohol. How does that sound?"

The two others seemed to consider it for a while, but then began coming with their own suggestions, and Hawke knew the plan had been approved.

* * *

Fenris knocked on the door to Isabela's apartment. She had rather suddenly invited both him and Hawke over for movie and pizza. She had mentioned other guests so he guessed Varric and maybe Zevren would be there too.

It was Hawke who opened the door, "Hey there Fenris, Please come in, the others have already arrived" He said with a smile and stepped aside so Fenris could enter. Isabela lived on her own in a small one bedroom apartment. Aside from the bedroom she had a small living room, a kitchen and a bathroom. Hawke led him to the living room, which were fairly crowded. In the middle of the room were a couch and two chairs, all positioned around a TV. Isabela was sitting in one chair, and Hawke quickly took the other one. For a brief moment Fenris wondered if the two were fighting, they usually always took the couch on occasions such as this, then his attention was caught by the other people in the room. Or in particularly one of them. There, in the couch next to Varric, and even worse next to the only free spot, were Anders. Fenris narrowed his eyes at him, but at the same time he felt his heart skip a beat and then pick up speed. Anders always had this effect on him and more than anything else that was what infuriated him about the other guy. He could never control his emotions around Anders and he hated not having control.

"Come, sit down, the movie is about to start" Varric said with a grin. Fenris glared angrily at Anders one last time before sitting down, as far away from him as the small couch allowed.

Isabella started the movie and Hawke turned off the lights, leaving the room illuminated in a warm glow created by red candles, placed all over the room. Fenris' brow furrowed, why all the candles? It would seem more fitting for a romantic date than a movie night. Before he had time to ponder it more closely, the movie began.

Doing the movie, some romantic comedy Fenris hadn't seen before, Anders kept moving closer and closer to him. At first Fenris tried to push him away, but he soon realized that it didn't do any good. Varric was taking up way more than his share of the couch and no matter what he, or Anders, did they couldn't move him. With a weak sigh and an annoyed look at Varric, Fenris decided to focus on the movie and completely ignore Anders, however close he might be. It turned out to be harder than he had expected. It didn't matter how much he tried, he couldn't block out the warm, and disturbingly comfortable, sensation of Anders' side pressed up against his own. He found it increasingly more difficult to keep his breathing even and controlled, and he kept glancing towards the other guy who he noticed, not for the first time, was very handsome. Golden hair put up in a ponytail, deep golden brown eyes and a light stubble, all of which made Fenris heart beat faster and made it difficult to focus on the movie. All of this wouldn't really be so bad if he thought he might have had a chance with Anders, but the two of them had gotten off to a bad start, arguing over something silly the first time they met, and Anders had made it clear ever since that he didn't care much for Fenris.

Suddenly Isabella stood up, "No need to pause the movie, I have seen it before" she said and then left in the direction of the bathroom. Shortly after Hawke's phone started ringing, "Oh, sorry guys, I have to take this one" he said, and with that he too was gone. No more than a few seconds later Varric cleared his throat and stood up, "I'll just go and get some snacks from the kitchen" he said and left the room. Fenris was now alone with Anders.

"... That was odd" Anders commented with slightly furrowed brows. Fenris nodded, he had to agree.

"You don't think they are planning something, do you?" Anders continued. Fenris glanced at him, "Like what?" he inquired.

Anders shrugged, "No idea" he said with a small laugh, "Maybe I'm just being paranoid".

Fenris nodded again, "Wouldn't surprise me" he muttered.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Anders demanded. Fenris was about to give a response, when his attention was caught by a loud moan. After their friends had left, neither of them had been paying much attention to the TV, which was now showing a rather explicit sex scene. Fenris felt his cheeks heat up slightly and glanced towards Anders. Their eyes met in a brief instance, before Fenris quickly looked back to the screen trying his best to ignore the man still sitting uncomfortably close to him, and especially ignore the thoughts the scene had called up in him.

They sat like this, neither looking at the other but still close, until the sex scene ended and their friends returned. The two occurrences were curiously close to each other and Fenris thought about what Anders had said, maybe they were up to something?

* * *

"That went rather well, if I do say so myself" Hawke said with a grin, once again meeting with his two friends to plan.

Isabella nodded, "Now it's time for the big finale" she said excitedly and looked at Hawke who nodded, then they both looked expectantly at Varric.

Varric eyed them with a confused look, "... Why are you looking at me?"

"Well, we thought that we need something really big and romantic, you know to bring them together" Hawke began explaining.

"And then we thought, who is the most romantic person we know" Isabela continued.

"Who would also agree to help us with this" Hawke added, and then they both looked at Varric again.

"Let me get this straight, you guys want me to plan the last event?" Varric asked, just to be sure. The two others nodded.

"Yes Varric, but only because you are so clever and both me and Hawke admire you greatly"

Varric seemed to consider it a bit before he sighed, "fine fine ... actually I already thought of a few ideas, but I'll need your help to set it all up".

"Of course! What do you need?" Hawke asked eagerly.

"What are you planning?" Isabela asked almost simultaneously.

Varric grinned, "What better way to bring them together then a romantic dinner? But for that we'll need food, someplace to hold in and a way to get them there"

"Hm ..." Hawke said, considering, "If you guys can provide the other stuff, I think I have a way to get them both to show up"

"I seem to recall that the lock on our history classroom is fairly easy to pick, we could set the dinner up there" Isabella suggested. Varric and Hawke both nodded.

"Then I'll acquire food and decorations" Varric looked at the other two, "If we meet up there at .. 17:30? then we can decorate and prepare and have them arrive at 18:30, how does that sound?"

"That sounds amazing" Hawke said with a big grin.

* * *

Fenris furrowed his brows and stared at the little pink note. It was addressed to him. His name was on it. In neat handwriting and with a heart over the i. Cautiously, as if he were afraid it would bite, he took out the note and unfolded it. There were a message on it.

 _Meet me in the history classroom at 18:30._

 _Eternally yours,_

 _You r secret admirer._

Fenris read the message at least four times before checking to make sure it really was for him. It was. A secret admirer? The first person his thoughts went to was a certain boy with golden eyes and hair, but he quickly discarded the idea, Anders didn't like him like that, didn't like him at all really. Fenris took a deep breath, the only way to find out who it was, was to as the damn note said.

At 18:25 that evening, after a quick change of clothes and a shower, Fenris entered what was normally his history classroom. The first thing he noticed was that someone had hung big pink cardboard hearts all over the room. Then he noticed the table in the middle of the room, the table was set with burning candles, fancy silverware and two pizza boxes. The third thing Fenris noticed were the rose petals all over the floor, table and about any other free surface in the room. Someone had really gone overboard with this.

Fenris shook his head, who would go to such extremes? A quick look around the room told him that whoever it was hadn't arrived yet. He placed himself against the wall and waited. It became apparent that whoever it was they didn't put the same care into punctuality as they did decoration. After more than ten minutes the door finally opened and Fenris heart almost stopped beating. There in the doorway, looking confused and overwhelmed, stood Anders. For a few moments Fenris just stood and looked at him. Was this some sort of joke, or ...? Then they both seemed to shake themselves out of their confusion.

"You?" Fenris said in shocked unison with Anders.

Then, before any of them could say more, the door slammed shut behind Anders and somewhere music started playing. The sweet sound _Can you feel the love tonight_ filled the room.

Anders looked accusingly at Fenris, "What's going on?" he asked.

Fenris glared angrily at him, "I should be the one asking that! Why did you set this up?".

"Me!? I wasn't the one sending small pink notes!" Anders exclaimed.

"Then who sent this?" Fenris demanded and threw a pink, crumbled up piece of paper at him. Anders looked confused at him and then unfolded the paper.

"Huh" he said looking utterly confused.

Fenris furrowed his brows, "Don't tell me you didn't send this ..?" he said, barely able to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Anders shook his head, "Sorry to disappoint you" he said with his usual grin, the one that made Fenris heart skip a beat.

Fenris huffed indignantly, "Good" he said coldly, as always hiding his true feelings behind anger. At his words a slightly hurt look quickly crossed Anders face, but it was gone before Fenris was sure he had even seen it.

"Oh well, then I'll better be going" Anders said and cleared his throat. He went over to open the door, and Fenris wasn't sure whether he wanted him gone as fast as possible or wanted him to stay. As it was the decision was taken for him.

"It's locked" Anders concluded, "Seems someone really want this to happen, huh?".

Fenris sneered, ".. If you had anything to do with this" he said angrily.

Anders held up his hands in surrender, "I swear, I got the same note as you...". He looked around thoughtfully, "But if we are stuck here anyway" he grinned at Fenris, "It couldn't hurt to have that date, eh?".

Fenris felt his heart ship another beat and he felt trapped, whatever he did it would be a mistake. He could agree and Anders would find out about how he felt and mock him or he could say no and pass up the only opportunity he would ever get.

"Uhm .." he said indecisively. Meanwhile Anders had sat down at the table and started eating. Fenris sighed heavily and sat down in the other chair. At about this time the music changed to _Love's in the air_.

"So, what about me don't you like?" Anders asked out of nowhere. Fenris was taken aback by the question.

"I mean, I'm charming and handsome. What's not to like?" he asked with a grin.

Fenris couldn't help but smile at this and then he made a mistake, he looked into Anders eyes. They captivated him and made him reckless, it was like being under a spell.

"Who said I didn't like you?" he asked with a small smile of his own. This answer seemed to surprise Anders and the look on his face quickly shook Fenris out of the spell. He cursed himself, he shouldn't have said that.

"I just assumed ... well you hardly seemed happy to see me today, or any other day for that matter" Anders said. Fenris looked down at his pizza, he could feel his face heat up. This was terrible, he should never have come, he was never going to leave his room again after this.

"... Fenris?". The cautiously asked question made Fenris raise his head and look at Anders, who was much closer than last time he had seen him. Anders was leaning over the table and was merely inches away from Fenris. For a long moment they just stared at each other, then something unbelievably happened.

Anders kissed him.

Fenris stared wide-eyed at him in confusion and wonder. He barely had time to register what was happening, let alone response, before Anders drew away.

"Sorry, sorry, shouldn't have done that" he said quickly. Fenris blinked in confusion, then his thoughts finally caught up and he grabbed Anders by his shirt and drew him in to a deep kiss.

The music changed to _Everytime we touch_ and Fenris found himself agreeing with the lyrics. This kiss made him feel like he could fly, it made him feel static and exited and everything all at once. And it only got more intense when they started using tongue.

When the kiss finally ended he found that he was panting and slightly out of breath. He looked at Anders who looked much like Fenris felt.

"So ..." he began and looked away unsure of what to do now.

"Wanna give this, us, a try?" Anders asked as he stroked Fenris cheek. Fenris felt his face light up in a smile and he looked at Andres again.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt" he said grinning widely.


	6. 6 Frozen

**I don't own Dragon Age or Frozen**

 **Setting: the other's canon (Frozen)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: Incest**

* * *

 **Frozen**

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anders called at the closed door. As usual there was no reply. Once, years ago his brother would answer him with a "Go away Anders" or something similar, but not anymore.

"Fenris! come on, open up the door! I hardly see you anymore!" Anders called, even though he knew it would be in vain, it always was. He sighed heavily and went to his room. Tomorrow would be different, tomorrow he had to come out. It was his coronation day tomorrow, his brother Fenris would be king. Anders sighed again, laid down on his bed next to a grey cat, and closed his eyes.

The next morning Anders was woken by an insistent knocking on his door.

"Master Anders, are you up?"

"I've been up for hours!" Anders called back sleepily, turned around and prepared to go back to sleep. He almost squished a small, black kitten which was sleeping on the pillow next to his head.

The annoyingly insistent knocking came again.

"Master Anders! It's coronation day!" the voice from the other side of the door called. This got Anders attention and he sat up quickly, tipping several small furballs of in the process. He hurried to get dressed in the midst of unsatisfied meowing.

"Sorry guys, but today's the big day" He said and lovingly lifted one of the small cats, a red tabby, "Fenris gonna be the king, you know Fenris, my brother, I told you about him" he said to the small cat before placing it on his shoulder.

Anders was so excited about the coming coronation that he couldn't focus on anything else for the rest of the morning. He tried distracting himself with his cats and when that didn't work, he tried with singing but that didn't work either.

"You know Ser Pounce-a-lot, this will be the first time in years I'll se Fenris! And other people!" he exclaimed and twirled around while holding the cat close in a hug.

"Meow" Ser Pounce-a-lot answered.

"This is gonna be amazing!"

Hours later, after the most beautiful coronation Anders could imagine, he found himself standing next to Fenris. They had just welcomed their guests and the party was officially starting. Anders glanced at Fenris and fidgeted nervously unsure of what to say. Did Fenris even want to speak with him? Or be in the same room as him? Maybe he should just leave. He was just about to do that when his brother spoke.

"Hey". It was a short word, but a word directed at Anders, the first one in years. His voice wasn't how he remembered it, he sounded, not surprisingly, older, gruff, slightly hoarse, like he wasn't used to talking, and very sexy. No bad Anders, not sexy.

"Hey?" Anders asked too bewildered by the sound of his brothers voice to think coherently, "Oh, hey!" he exclaimed, when he finally realized what was happening. Fenris gave him a weak, but kind, smile in return.

"You look good" Fenris commented, once again throwing Anders off his guard.

"Oh, thanks, you look beautiful!" he said before thinking, "Uhm, I mean, so do you" he quickly added, blushing slightly. Fenris did look beautiful, Anders had forgotten how stunning his brother were, or maybe he just hadn't always been this stunning.

Fenris smiled again, "Thank you" he said and gave him an amused look, making Anders oddly self-conscious.

"uhm .." he said and looked towards the dance floor, "Lots of important people here tonight, huh?".

Fenris nodded and all amusement left his face. "Yes, there are ..." he said, "I didn't know the party would be ... like this" he mumbled.

Anders looked confused at him, "You don't like it?" he asked.

Fenris seemed to consider his answer for some time, "I just ... I don't know what to do with myself" he said after some thought.

Anders considered this answer, then he lit up in a big grin, "You could dance!".

Fenris looked at him with a both horrified and shocked expression, "Anders, I don't dance".

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad" Anders said, "Hey, why don't you have your first dance with me, I promise to catch you if you fall" he said with a grin, ignoring the flutter in his stomach at the thought of dancing with Fenris.

His brother considered it for a time and Anders was scared he might decline, but then, after way to long, he nodded. "Ok then, but you will lead, and _if_ I fall, I'll never dance again".

Anders grinned, "Perfect" he said, grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

They danced close with Anders hand on Fenris waist and his on Anders shoulder. It felt magical they were close enough for Anders to feel the warmth radiating of Fenris and smell his scent which was absolutely intoxicating. After the first dance Anders was dying for one more, but he also knew that it might be too much temptation for him to bear. For the last half of their first dance it had been all he could do to not just kiss him right there on the dance floor.

"uhm, do you ... want to go somewhere more private?" Fenris asked, before Anders could make up his mind.

"Huh? Oh, why?" he asked, feeling his heartbeat pick up, Fenris couldn't mean it that way, could he?

"All these people" he said and looked around, "I could use a break".

"Oh" Anders said, feeling slightly disappointed, "Let's go somewhere then".

They left the ballroom and went out to the garden. There they sat down on one of the benches.

"I'm never dancing again" Fenris declared with a sigh.

Anders huffed, "I don't know why you would say that, you are a great dancer, not as great ad me obviously, but still pretty good".

Fenris grinned at this, "One must also be very good to be better then you, but really, I can't dance".

"Yes you can, you are a great dancer!" Anders insisted.

"Thank you for the kind words, but I know how it went, I almost fell two times" he answered with a small smile.

"Pfft, everyone falls once in a while, and you didn't actually fall" Anders argued, "besides, if you never dance again, I won't get another chance to dance with you" he gave Fenris a sad look.

"You want to dance with me again?" Fenris asked, sounding surprised. Anders nodded, making Fenris sigh, "Fine then, maybe one more dance in my life".

"Heh" Anders said and smiled triumphantly. They sat in silence for a while after that, until Anders spoke again.

"You know, this is nice ..." he said, "The two of us talking, having people in the castle".

Fenris smiled and nodded, "It is" he agreed and looked at Anders.

"I wish it could be like this always" Anders said staring into the night.

"So do I" Fenris said, then he sighed, "but it can't" he continued, sadness suddenly filling his voice.

Anders looked questioningly at him, "And why not?" he asked, sounding slightly accusing, "It wouldn't be so hard, would it? Just open the gate".

Fenris shook his head, "It just can't" he snapped turning away from Anders, "Just leave it be".

"I won't!" Anders said, he was starting to feel angry, "All these years you shut me out, shut everyone out, leaving me all alone! The least you can do is tell me why!"

"I can't!". Fenris was almost yelling and he refused to look at Anders, "If .. if you dislike it that much, then leave".

For a moment Anders just sat and stared at his brother, had he actually said that? He was just about to tell him that he would to just that, when he caught an emotion in his brother's face, that made him change his mind. "No".

"No?".

"I won't leave you" he said simply, "never".

"Anders ... I don't want you to be miserable" he mumbled, "It might be better if you just left".

"No" Anders said again, "Just tell me what's bothering you, just trust me ... I can help" he said and took Fenris face in his hands and looked deeply into his sad and stunning green eyes, "Let me help".

"I can't" he said looking down, "You can't help, and I won't let you share this burden with me, and even if ... you might hate me".

"Fenris, there is nothing in this world that would make me hate you" Anders said while trying to regain eye contact, Fenris merely snorted at this.

"Really there isn't. Did you kill someone? 'cause I could help you hide the body or maybe shut up the witnesses. Or did you steal something valuable? Then I could totally hide it or ... hm ..." while Anders was trying to think of other stuff Fenris could have done, his brother had begun to smile slightly.

"What if I told you I kill kittens in my free time?" he asked amused.

Anders gave him a horrified look, "You don't do that, do you? ... but even if you did, I wouldn't hate you!"

Fenris shook his head at him, "... No, I don't" he sighed, "Listen, I ... mum and dad told me never to tell you" he muttered.

"Oh" Anders said and Fenris nodded.

"Well, just do it anyways! I were never one to stick to rules, you know that" Anders said after some thought, "I'm sure they'll forgive you, I mean we are brothers, we are supposed to deal with the world together".

Fenris looked at him, and Anders could see him beginning to give in, "... I ... I suppose It is better to show you" he said with a sigh. Fenris lifted his hand, and suddenly snow was falling all around them, then with a small gesture he made the most beautiful ice rose appear in his hand and handed it to Anders. Anders just stared at him, completely awestruck.

"So ... this is it" Fenris mumbled and looked away, when Anders didn't accept the rose, "I know, it's rather scary an-".

"This is _so_ cool!" Anders exclaimed, "This is magic! You can do magic! My brother can do magic!". He grabbed Fenris and pulled him into a hug, "This is your deep, dark secret? This is amazing!",

Fenris shook his head and looked sad, "No, it's dangerous, I ... I don't know how to control it, when I am scared, or angry, I ... it just happens, that's why we can't have people".

Anders looked confused at him for a few minutes, "Oh ... huh, well, we'll just have to work on that, don't we?" he said enthusiastic, "I'm sure we'll figure it out in no time, now that I'm helping. After all, I am pretty brilliant".

Fenris looked at him and smiled slightly, "... Maybe we could make it work ..." he muttered.

"Good, then that's settled" Anders said happily, "Now we just have to find out when I can have that next dance you promised".

Fenris laughed, "Hm ... maybe we should save it for another night?" he suggested.

Anders looked at him and felt his heart begin to beat faster again at the thought of another dance, "Yeah, maybe that's for the best" he said and blushed slightly, "I mean, not that I wouldn't love to dance with you tonight, I really would" he added.

Fenris smiled slightly, "Good" he said and moved a bit closer to Anders, "It's rather cold out here, isn't it?" he asked.

Anders looked at him and grinned, "If you're freezing, you're welcome to move a bit closer to me" he offered. Fenris did just that and Anders once again found himself almost unbearably close to him. Simple closeness, especially from his brother, shouldn't be able to affect him like this. His head felt light and he felt like thousand of butterflies were living in his stomach. He looked towards Fenris, which had been a mistake, because suddenly he was captivated by beautiful green eyes and delicate lips, lips he just couldn't stop himself from kissing. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his brothers mouth.

At first Fenris froze, but then, just as Anders were about to pull away and apologize, he returned the kiss passionately. Anders felt happier than he had ever felt before, like his heart could burst with joy or like he could fly. The sensation stayed with him all through the evening, the night and the next many months.

* * *

 **This is it. Thanks for reading ^^ Bye :)**


End file.
